Their Side Of The Story
by stupid101
Summary: the sisters Grimm Journey with Uncle Jake, and Puck as we find out what happened while they werer following BY. REAL CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! so sorry for the delay. will be re-written soon.
1. Whaty an evil hag!

Their side

This is a sisters Grimm story, and it's based in the 5th book. It's basically what happens with Uncle Jake, and Puck while they where following Baga Yaga.

Please read it.…it should be good.

"No Jacob will do that" my "mother" told us. "ME! She threatened to eat me once!" Uncle Jake cried out. I chuckled. He had told us that once. I found it funny. "I'll go with you, I love that woman" I told him. Jake gave me a look of gratitude. It was almost true.

I did kind of like her, but she could get a little over the top. We both went out and ran outside. It was a little cold, but my warm, but muddy, sweater kept me warm, and Jakes overcoat kept him warm to.

We both headed over to follow Baba Yaga's house. When I heard a low cackling that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I knew we had found her. I spun around on the spot, and came face-to-face with a huge house with a face, and a creepy smile.

I gulped back a scream, and backed up until I hit something; I looked up and saw I had backed up into Jake.

Baba Yaga stepped out and stared at us.

"WHERE IS MY WAND!!!!???" she screamed. I gulped and took a chance of bravery.

"WE DON'T KNOW IDIOT!" I screamed back at her.

"Puck" Jake whispered my name in my ear, warning me.

"DON'T SPEAK" she yelled, and threw a fireball as big as me at Jake.

However, since I was in front of him, it hit me. The fire absorbed into my body, and it took a lot of my strength not to black out.

Falling backwards, I fell into Jakes arms. He was whispering into my ear, asking if I was ok.

I returned the question with a simple answer "I'm fine".

I looked up to see the witches face in mine, her face extremely angry.

I gulped. An evil smile crept across her face. She raised back her elderly fist and dropped a bunch of green speckles over us.

I didn't know what it did before I felt my self falling; the last thing I heard was a thud. I knew the effects now.

Thank you! Nice reviews only!

I can make this anything! As it didn't go with them in the story!


	2. punnishment

Chapter 2 for 'their side of the story'

Summary: basically about Puck and Uncle Jakes visit to Baba Yaga.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sadly –insert tears- oh well…I own the story though!-smiles-

Warnings: abuse to Puck and Jake crying for him….THIS IS NOT A SLASH STORY! REPEAT NOT A SLASH STORY! You would cry to if you saw a young 'boy' being tortured before your very eyes.

Pairings: Sabrina/puck, well when Puck is asleep he mutters about her. –slaps hand over mouth- oh man I just gave away part of the story! Oh well I was gunna bring it up anyway.

PS: OMG'S IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I ADDED DA WRONG THING, I WAS HALF-Asleep though. So here's the actual one, please tell me that it isn't horrible *begging*sorry if its crappy though

**Linelinelinelinelineline Jakes POV linelinelinelinelinelineline**

Black surrounded my vision. However, I wasn't out cold. It was the darkness of the room. I rolled over looking for my partner. I couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" I heard an icy cold voice question. I pivoted on my feet and looked for the woman who spoke. I soon found them.

I saw the boy locked in chains to the side of the house, Baba Yaga stood there, surrounded by many things that could be used to torture a human.

But there was a difference. She looked at Puck with thirst in her eyes. Puck looked up from where he was looking at the floor and stared at her. I saw fear flash in his eyes when he saw her pick up a knife.

"Tell me where my wand is and maybe I'll spare him" she told me. She walked up to him and ran the knife over his exposed chest.

If I didn't tell her she would hurt him. One problem I didn't know where it was.

Puck looked at me. A single though ran through my mind, but it wasn't mine.

_Tell her. I don__'__t care if she hurts me or not, I can take it. We have to give the others some time Jake. Just do it!_

The voice commanded me to tell her. I looked at Puck and he nodded. I looked at the old hag standing in front of him.

"I don't know" I told her. She looked at me. She dug the knife deep into Pucks chest.

A gasp escaped the small boy's lips. Beads of blood slipped down his chest.

"To bad then" she told me as she waved her free hand. Puck recoiled panting as a wave of pain washed over him.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed as I tried to rush forward towards them. I fell backwards as something blocked me.

"Now do you want to tell me Jakey?" she asked again as she kicked Pucks form.

"I told the truth, I don't know where it is" I said again.

The hag frowned, deep lines making there way to her already crinkled forehead.

A man walked out from behind her. The man cracked his knuckles as he looked at Pucks shaking form.

"Please tell me that's not a..." I trailed off as the man walked off toward the boy. He roughly kicked him and didn't stop until he heard a crack.

"A professional torturer. Yes it is Jakey. Good for you. Now watch as he hurts your little friend here." She told me as she waved her hand, indicating for the man to continue.

Puck whimpered as the man continued. This continued for more than 2 hours. The man smirked as he saw my tears drip down my face as I continued to bang on the invisible wall, begging him to stop.

Finally the man respected my wishes. He stopped and turned away, walking out of the room.

Baba Yaga seemed to notice this, even though she had left the room since the torture began. The invisible shields that held me back dropped and I ran forward.

Pucks body was hanging limply from the chains. The boy's eyes remained open, as though he couldn't shut them.

When I reached out to help him out of the chains, he whimpered and pulled away from me. This might have caused him pain to his ribs as he gasped.

I sighed. I might not be able to get him to trust me again.

"Puck?" I asked him. The boy's eyes traveled up to met mine. Fear and pain was still there. The mischievous and happy look they always had was gone.

"Get some sleep, let me help you." I told him.

He nodded and winced as a simple movement caused him pain beyond belief.

I reached up and un-did the chains. Pucks body sagged forewords and I reached out to catch it. I pulled him into my chest as I listened to him whimper during his sleep.

"S-s-sabrin-n-na" he asked.

I looked at him, shocked. Although I looked as if waiting for what he was going to say next.

"Come help me" he begged as he clutched onto my coat. I sighed. I couldn't do anything to help him. I felt helpless. The hope of being rescued disappeared as the door opened.

"Please" he begged.

I clutched to him closer. Until I saw who was at the door. It was my mom and Mr. Canis. They had come.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

I know that they got rescued rather quickly but of well. I though about this on my camping trip. And I won't be able to post anything for a while; I'm going camping with my school. To camp im sorry for the delay in realising that I added the wrong chapter. I Must have been half-asleep when I added it. SOOOO SORRY!


End file.
